The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. No bureaucrats are needed. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = Andrew1219 For #No reason against, and (Like M1 said) he's active at the moment. And we certainly would need more help to fight vandalism. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 06:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) #I see no reason not to. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 21:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Against Comments *Well, at least he's active at the moment, unlike a lot of our curent rollbacks. Master Toa For # He's proven to be a good and responsible user here, and I'd call him a trusted member here. True, he will be quite busy on BIONICLE Sets and Creations Wiki, but he looks by now and then. And, rollback isn't that much, it's just a way to destroy vandalism faster. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Against Comments I don't think I'll vote, at least not yet. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah same. Your a good friend of mine but I'm just not sure your ready yet. *I think only admins can vote first, right? And if they want, then they can let the users vote. Or if the admins decide it themselves they wont open the voting--Superbrutaka07 *That would be if you are running for adminship. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *I did set this up right. :Wait, you're running for sysop? I take back my vote. I'd suggest you start with rollback. And, you've just started a wiki! The job as a siteleader will get much busier when that wiki get bigger. Sure, I can handle it right now, but it isn't very much to handle on BSCW for me right now. I hope you understand. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 16:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Nothing against you but I believe you should wait a few Months. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk *I put back to rollback Mata Nui cos you are the expert :I'm not an expert, just experienced. :P ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Toafan13 I have been helping this wiki for 2 years, fixing messed up words and changing mixed up facts and making them right.Toafan13 21:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) For #He's been a trusted member for long, and rollback isn't a very bit thing. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Against Comments = Requests for Sysop Rights = Panakalego For #We need a replacement for Daiku, and you've proven worthy long ago. Wasn't you even bureaucrat? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) #Yeah... Panaka's been a trusted member of this community for ages and he is experienced and, I trust, knows what he's doing. #??? I am lost... Cheers Kazitan----- Talk #The irony is overwhelming. But whatever. Good admin first time around. BTW: we are now on MW 1.15. (PL should know exactly why I said this) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) #I agree. Even though i still haven't gotten used to this wiki, i still vote for you. Pluto2 21:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Against Comments Just thought I'd try nominating myself, I noticed the wiki was short an admin or two, and if you'll have me back, I won't try moving the wiki again. lol :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 16:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :@Mata Nui: I was the B-crat, yup. Daiku stripped it when I left several months back. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 19:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::And now he has passed it over to me... And who knows? Maybe someday I'll pass it over to you, M1, MG or Kazi22, depending on who's active at the time... But let's hope that's not in the near future. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 20:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Three votes for! Only MG left to vote. So, the majority of the admins agree. Should we let the communuty vote now? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd say so, yes. LOL :P 15:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Since MG hasn't been seen in a while... Vote open for all of the community, except banned members, of course. Mata Nui 17:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hello? Anyone there? Mata Nui 17:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I am. :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 00:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :So? When does the voting end if no one seem to vote? *ignores the fact that I'm quite much in charge* Mata Nui 14:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well since 3 out of 5 admins voted I'd say it can end around... now. :*cough*"If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes."*cough* The voting is open for the community, but no one seems to have noticed it... Maybe we should put a notice on the Main Page? Mata Nui 14:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Really? If its a request for sysop then I thought only other sysops could vote but if you say so... I wouldn't put it on the main page because I never check there and not everyone will but its bound to get noticed in the sitenote. I'll do that now. :Well, this is the whole quote:"If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes." It's on the top of this page... Mata Nui 15:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ??? Hasn't the majority of admins already voted? Even if the rest say no then I think Panaka's still won. :I won it in the past before. ;) :That's what Mata Nui is saying, M1, the admins have voted, and we're trying to get the community to vote, but no one is voting. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 17:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. Mata Nui 17:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ? So we let the community vote anyway? :Well, that's what the text says on the top of the page... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 01:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Right... There has been quite long, and so far 5 for and none against. Should we say voting closed and PL's an admin? Mata Nui 13:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd say since no one objects yet, 0 out of 5 seems like a good win to me. lol [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 00:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then I'll only wait for another admin to agree. Mata Nui 08:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree. Wikipedia:WP:SNOW The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =